


Sotto mentite spoglie (fanart)

by CiciCe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Teen Wolf e Harry Potter insieme, disegnare di nuovo dopo tanto tempo, disegni a matita, la storia più bella del mondo!, scemaggine acuta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Visto che sei proprio certo di essere così in sintonia con il tuo branco, vediamo con po’ se davvero li riconosceresti ovunque e in qualsiasi forma» annunciò la strega. «E, soprattutto, vediamo se saresti in grado di farti riconoscere da loro.»<br/>
«In che senso?» Stiles era passato ben oltre il vago allarme ed era approdato a un sano, puro terrore.<br/>
«Beh, siete tanto affiatati, no? Di sicuro ti ci vorrà un attimo a liberarli da un incantesimo» rispose con malizia, prima di concludere con un: «Buon divertimento a Hogwarts».<br/>
<br/>
Storia di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee">Eloriee</a> e disegni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe">CiciCe</a>.<br/>
<br/>
Queste illustrazioni sono nate per la storia "Sotto mentite spoglie" di Lori, e insieme ad essa partecipano alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sotto mentite spoglie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390138) by [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee). 



> Quando ho accettato di iscrivermi a questo Big Bang come artista, non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa avrei potuto fare.  
> Erano anni che non disegnavo a mano libera, da brava modellista, perciò l'idea mi spaventava non poco. Poi Ho avuto il privilegio di leggere questa storia, e il solo fatto che Lori si fosse rimessa a scrivere mi ha dato quella spinta iniziale che mi serviva.  
> Non è solo per omaggiare questa storia (Bellissima, dovete assolutamente leggerla e commentarla!) che ho cercato di fare del mio meglio, ma anche e soprattutto per Lori. Perchè se lei è riuscita a ricominciare a scrivere forse, anche se non bene quanto lei, potevo ricominciare a disegnare anche io. Quindi questi disegni te li dedico con tutto il cuore, come un grazie immenso e pieno di sfumature.  
> Un grazie anche a Ny, che ha fangirlato assieme a Lori spronandomi ad andare avanti.  
> Grazie. Grazie mille.

 

**storia:[SOTTO MENTITE SPOGLIE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5390138/chapters/12450068) di Eloriee **

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/CiciCe_zpsztu61zcf.jpg)

 

 

**PROLOGO**

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 1

 

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **


	3. Capitolo 2

 

**CAPITOLO 2**

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **


	4. Capitolo 3

 

**CAPITOLO 3**

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo 4

 


	6. Capitolo 5

 

**CAPITOLO 5**

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **


	7. capitolo 6

 

**CAPITOLO 6**

 

 


	8. Capitolo 7

 

**CAPITOLO 7**

 


	9. Epilogo

 

**EPILOGO**

 

** **

** **

** **

 

BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche quest'avventura è arrivata, purtroppo, al termine.   
> Ho adorato lavorare su questa storia, mi ha coinvolta, entusiasmata, e sono così così felice che Lori l'abbia scritta! :)  
> Grazie. Devo dirti grazie perchè hai un entusiasmo travolgente, non so come fai! Sei stata entusiasta per qualsiasi disegno ti abbia inviato, anche i peggio riusciti, e con i tuoi occhi li ho apprezzati di più anche io!   
> Ma ci sono altre due persone che mi hanno fatto guardare allo stesso modo le cose: Ny, che come nella scrittura anche in questo caso non ha mancato di incoraggiarmi, e Grace.  
> Grace a te do un grazie particolare: non ho ancora avuto modo di risponderti (ora riuscirò a farlo!) ma ho letto tutti i tuoi commenti e più li ricevevo più restavo senza parole! grazie, grazie di tutti i complimenti, te lo dico già ora. Il tuo entusiasmo è pari a quello di Lori e stento a credere che sia tutto per me.  
> Grazie per aver condiviso con me questa avventura, perchè lo è stata davvero, non prendevo in mano una matita in questo modo da... qualcosa come 6 anni.


End file.
